vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman (Injustice Composite)
|-| Injustice (Main Universe)= |-| Injustice (Insurgency)= |-| Injustice 2= |-| Injustice 2 (Powered Armor)= Summary Batman is a playable character and the main protagonist in Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2. He is classified as a Gadget User. His Batcave and Mansion are featured as Stages within the game. Bruce Wayne was born in Gotham City, an only child to Dr. Thomas and Martha Wayne, and the latest descendant in the city's generationally prominent and wealthy Wayne family. One night, after seeing a rousing adventure film, the Wayne family exited the theater through an alleyway and was confronted by a street mugger. When Thomas tried to stop the mugger from stealing his wife's pearl necklace, he shot both Thomas and his wife right in front of 8-year old Bruce's eyes. Running away in fear of what he had done, the mugger was never brought to justice. After traveling the world, honing his skills and toning his body to absolute human perfection, he embodied his childhood fear and a premonition he saw at his window. He became the Batman When the wife of his best friend Superman was pregnant with a child, he was asked by him to be the godfather. After the Joker drugged Superman, causing him to murder his wife and child, he murdered the Joker right in front of Batman. True to his code, Batman fought against his tyrannical and murderous ways, forming the Insurgency to bring Superman's Regime to an end. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown by himself, Low 6-B via Kryptonian Pills and Powered Armor Name: Bruce Wayne, Batman Origin: Injustice: Gods Among Us Gender: Male Age: Likely in his late 30s to his early 40s Classification: Human, Vigilante, Leader of the Insurgency Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Master Strategist and Tactician, Master Detective, Preparation, Stealth Mastery, Hacking, Limited Flight (Via his cape), Acrobatics, Smoke Manipulation (Via Smoke Bombs), Summoning and Vehicular Mastery (Can call out the Batwing and the Batmobile), Limited Animal Manipulation (Can summon bats), Sound Manipulation (Via Sonic devices), Electricity Manipulation (Via Tasers), Power Nullification (Gold Kryptonite has the power to completely nullify Kryptonian's powers to the point they lost them forever), Fear Manipulation (With Kryptonite-infused Fear Toxin), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Mind Control (Via telepathic inhibitors and sheer will, is able to resist to Gorilla Grodd's psychic powers) Attack Potency: Unknown by himself (One of the best fighters in the Injustice series. Superior to Damian Wayne and Dick Grayson and is on par with Red Hood and Ra's Al Ghul. Defeated Deathstroke. Overpowered and defeated Aquaman and Black Adam without being enhanced), Small Country level via Kryptonian Pills and Powered Armor (Defeated Wonder Woman and Superman) Speed: Unknown, at least Superhuman, Massively FTL+ Combat Reactions and Reflexes (Can react to punches and attacks from superpowered beings like Aquaman and Wonder Woman) Lifting Strength: Unknown by himself, Class G via Kryptonian Pills and Powered Armor Striking Strength: Unknown by himself (Can easily harm the likes of Robin and superpowered beings like Aquaman or Wonder Woman while not enhanced), Small Country Class via Kryptonian Pills and Powered Armor (Defeated Superman) Durability: Unknown by himself (Easily endured attacks from Damian. Managed to resist against beings like Aquaman and Black Adam), Small Country level via Kryptonian Pills and Powered Armor (Endured Wonder Woman's and Superman's attacks) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, several meters via weapons, higher with vehicles Standard Equipment: Utility Belt, Batarangs, Smoke Bombs, Grappling Gun, Taser, Kryptonite, Gold Kryptonite dagger, various suits like his Powered Armor Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Batman is a master of strategy and an incredibly skilled fighter who mastered almost every martial arts style known, and trained his mind to solve any problem. He possesses extremely vast knowledge in science, technology, combat tactics and is not above fighting dirty and tricking his enemies to counter them. In addition to his numerous skills, his most powerful weapons are his absolute determination and his dedication to defeat his enemies, even if it would cause his death. He has outwitted beings far above humanity consistently and has defeated Superman twice. Was the absolute driving force behind the Insurgency's victory against the regime, at the same time creating a device that can transport people across the multiverse. Weaknesses: Normal human weakness but has survived situations that would have killed any other human being. Has shown emotional weakness in Injustice 1, however, the majority of this is mitigated by Injustice 2. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Way of the Bat:' Batman combines brutal tactics and high-tech gadgetry with devastating results *'Lunge Kick:' Batman exercises his mastery of the martial arts with an unrelenting kick. *'Stay Down:' A Flurry of crushing blows keeps Batman's enemies down. *'Necrotic Energy:' A Series of blows fueled by the dark power of undeath. *'Winged Avenger:' Batman launches flying knee attacks at his opponent. *'Arkham Assault:' Batman attempts an aerial assault. *'Gotham Justice:' Batman shows his opponent how justice works with the Bat-Signal shines in Gotham *'The Worst of Times:' Batman unleashes a furious swarm of bats and masterful fisticuffs upon the enemy. *'Way of the Blade:' Batman Ninja Batman disorients the enemy with smoke, then slices them with his katana. *'Weapons of War:' The Merciless summons his favorite weapons to strike at his opponents. *'Decimate:' The Merciless launches his opponents into the air, then slams them to the earth. *'Bang!:' The Batman who Laughs uses a large gun to blow away his enemies. *'Crow! Crow!:' The Batman who Laughs attacks the enemy and unleashes his dark sidekicks to finish the job. *'Cape Parry:' Batman flings his cape over himself and if his opponent hits his cape, he unleashes a series of counterattacks. *'Bat Strike:' Batman summons mechanical WayneTech bats that attach to the opponent and explode. *'Annihilator:' The Merciless summons an ancient undead army and brings down the full force of his powers as the God of War. *'Let's Be Serious:' A madman and his toys will always win. The Batman Who Laughs savage wit is made manifest. *'The Dark Knight:' Batman throws a smoke Batarang at the opponent, quickly inputs his co-ordinates to the Batmobile, then shocks the enemy with two tasers and follows up with a knee to the face. He then throws an explosive Batarang at the opponent and jumps out of the way as the Batmobile drives in to run over the opponent. *'Bat of Gotham:' Batman tackles his opponent, attaching a gadget that lifts them into the path of the Batwing, which pulls them straight up before turning and diving. The Batwing fires a machine gun at the opponent before hitting them with a missile, sending them crashing to the ground. (IJ2) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Preparation Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Hackers Category:Flight Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Summoners Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Animal Users Category:Sound Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fear Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Superheroes Category:Leaders Category:Rich Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Detectives Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Playable Characters Category:Grappling Users Category:Hook Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Knife Users